


Day 5 - Glint

by GemmaRose



Series: Clonetober [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: There's a very special glint Rex gets in his eyes, when he's thinking of doing something terminally stupid.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Clonetober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947976
Kudos: 46





	Day 5 - Glint

“Oh no.” Cody leaned against the side of the doorway to the strategy room, looking in at Rex leaned over the holotable. “I know that look.”

“What look?” Rex frowned at him.

“That look you get when you’re thinking of actually agreeing with one of General Skywalker’s plans.” he said, stepping into the room and walking over to stand next to his brother at the holotable. “What din’la plan has he come up with this time?”

Rex sighed, but a smile tugged at his mouth as he looked back at the map. “Okay, it does _sound_ crazy-”

“His plans always do.”

“But it makes sense once you think about it.” Rex reset the holotable to show how the 104th was deployed on the ground, surrounded on three sides with a spaceport behind them that the Separatists could _not_ be allowed to take control of. A spaceport which, unfortunately, was the only safe landing zone in any useful distance of the fighting. “Wolffe and his General are here.” Rex tapped a point on the west side of the line, activating a grey marker. “The clanker base camp, near as we can tell, is way back here.” he made a gesture, and a red marker appeared at the other end of the table.

“Let me guess, General Skywalker wants to bomb the camp?” Cody asked rhetorically. It would be a suicide mission, or the Wolf Pack would’ve already taken it out themselves, but Skywalker was uncommonly good at getting himself and his squadron back alive from suicide missions.

“No.” Rex smiled, that feral gleam back in his eye. “He wants to walk right in the front door.”

“Okay, I’m seeing the crazy.” Cody lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. “ _Please_ tell me there’s logic hidden under there.”

“There is, I promise.” Rex said, still smiling. “The 212th and half the 501st will land here to reinforce General Koon, which the clankers are expecting. General Skywalker and Commander Tano will make an appearance, pretend to take a few hits, and we’ll drag them back out of sight of the droids.”

Cody nodded along, starting to see the plan unfolding. “We can let the line give a bit at that location, lure the clankers in.”

“Make them think they’ve got a chance.” Rex nodded enthusiastically, tracing a small ship up out of the spaceport. “Meanwhile, Skywalker and Tano come back up to the Resolute, take a gunship, and head back down with a squad.”

“To the base, where the seps will have sent out the bulk of their droids thinking they can take us out.” Cody gestured to bring up the projected enemy movements. “The Jedi take out whatever anti-aircraft guns they have, the squad in the dropship helps them clean up, and the rest of the 501st comes down to flank the clankers from behind.”

“Told you it made sense.” Rex crossed his arms. “Think you can convince your General to agree when we present it tomorrow?”

“Oh no.” Cody grinned, shaking his head. “I want to see how Skywalker explains it.”

Tomorrow’s strategy meeting was going to be _fun_.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
